1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to an intra-panel interface, and more particularly to a clock and data recovery circuit of a source driver and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device employs an intra-panel interface for transferring data from a timing controller to source drivers. For example, reduced swing differential signaling (RSDS), mini low voltage differential signaling (mini-LVDS), point-to-point differential signaling (PPDS), and low current differential signaling have been developed as the intra-panel interface.
Since data and a clock signal are separately transmitted through a data line and a clock signal line, respectively, these conventional interfaces have an inevitable skew issue. In particular, in a display device using a chip-on-glass (COG) technology where the source drivers are directly bonded on a glass substrate, the conventional interfaces cannot transmit the data at high speed without a skew. Accordingly, an improved interface is required for high speed serial data transmission on the glass substrate.